Forest Moment
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: After a day of stressful travel, Hakkai and Sanzo share silence and comfort. HakkaixSanzo


Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: My first Saiyuki fic. Just a little SanzoxHakkai fluff. I hope you all enjoy it.

Hakkai sank to the ground, Hakuryu trilling softly in his ear. He absentmindedly scratched the dragon's chin, emerald eyes focused on the ground. The youkai was vaguely aware of his companions moving around him but he couldn't find it in himself to look up.

The day had been nothing short of hell, and it was starting to take its toll on the green eyed man. He had woken with a headache, which was an unusual occurrence. Hakkai had immediately decided that it was because of the lack of sleep he had gotten last night. He had been unable to fall asleep and had only started to doze off as the sun painted the horizon pink and gold.

He had been ripped from his sleep by the sounds of Gojyo and Goku fighting. They had rapidly fallen silent when Sanzo had brandished his fan at them. They had quickly packed and started to the next town.

Gojyo and Goku had fought the entire time, ignoring the monk's many threats. Hakkai was certain that the two other youkais' fights had reached the highest number in one day that he could remember. His migraine had gotten progressively worse, to the point where he could barely see straight.

He had pulled over and without a word Hakuryu had changed back to his dragon form, dumping his companions onto the ground. The emerald eyed youkai had started walking, eyes nearly completely closed. His little white dragon was used to guiding him.

Sanzo had eventually caught up with him and they had walked in silence, Gojyo and Goku's voices far behind them. His headache had receded and he had been able to open his eyes. Hakuryu had wrapped his tail around the youkai's neck and gone to sleep with a contented cheep.

"Hakkai?" Goku's voice broke through his thoughts and the emerald eyed youkai looked up, smiling when he felt Hakuryu slip into his lap.

"Hm?" He ran a finger down his dragon's back, feeling oddly peaceful.

The golden eyed youkai knelt in front of his companion. "Gojyo and I are going to go see if we can catch any fish. Do you want to come?"

Hakkai arched an eyebrow, a slight smile curling his lips. "You two are going to work together? I'm astonished."

The monkey king stuck his tongue out and got to his feet. "Yes we are. He offered to help me."

The youkai stumbled forward as a paper fan caught him across the back of the head. He looked up to find Sanzo standing behind him, fan in one hand, a burning cigarette in the other. The monk's eyes were even more hooded then usual, violet color barely visible.

"He only is offering to help you so that you'll stop whining. Now get the hell out of here."

Goku scrabbled off muttering under his breath about grouchy, corrupt monks. Sanzo watched him go, flicking his cigarette with one hand as the other stashed his fan in its hidden resting place.

He dropped to the ground next to Hakkai, robes billowing about him. Within moments the monk's robes were half off, sleeves tied around his waist. The two sat quietly, listening as the sounds of their two companions slowly tapered out, leaving them surrounded by the sounds of the birds and Hakuryu's sounds of happiness.

Sanzo snuffed his cancer stick in the grass, one violet eye fixed on the dragon that was curled in Hakkai's lap. Hakuryu raised his head and flew into the tree overhead and curled on the branch.

Hakkai smiled up at his dragon, emerald eyes sparkling. "What's wrong? Am I not comfortable enough?" The youkai swore that he saw the dragon wink. A head dropped on to his lap and he jumped slightly.

Sanzo folded his hands on his stomach, eyes closed. A slight, almost smile curled his lips when he felt slim, warm fingers comb through his hair.

"You threatened Gojyo to take Goku didn't you?" Hakkai's voice was filled with mirth.

The monk nodded. "I did. I was about to kill them and I could tell they were making your headache worse."

This time a smirk curled his lips when he felt the youkai jump again.

"How did you know?"

Sanzo reached one hand up blindly, dragging his fingers across Hakkai's forehead and the bridge of his nose. "The little, barely visible wrinkles that form. The other two are too blind to notice it."

Hakkai leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the chakra in the middle of Sanzo's forehead. "I do appreciate it." The monk nodded. "I knew you would."

They sat in silence, exchanging soft, chaste kisses as Hakuryu stood watch.


End file.
